


Medieval Sexting

by Okami01



Series: Claurenz Week2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claurenz Week (Fire Emblem), Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love Letters, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Claude and Lorenz are apart because of political reasons but they really just want to be together. Prompt for Claurenz Week - Separated
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claurenz Week2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608136
Kudos: 62
Collections: Claurenz Week: Winter 2020





	Medieval Sexting

It all started back when Claude left for Almyra. 

" Should I write to you?" Lorenz had asked.

" What sort of question is that, Lorenz? Of course, you should."

They threw their arms around each other " I'll miss you."

"It should only be for a short while, but I will miss you too."

Things had only recently settled down in Fodlan and Claude was only recently going back to Almyra for the first time in a while. They couldn't spend too much time away from their political duties, much as they sometimes wanted to.

Lorenz's first letter appears within days of Claude's landing. And he reads it, cherishes the unnecessary eloquent prose and fancy writing style. The slightly purple floral-scented paper that it comes on. 

_ ______ _

_ "My beloved Claude, _

_ I am glad that you have made it safely to Almyra. Though I still miss you terribly. There's plenty of work to get done around here and we're all doing our best. It's strange to think that five years ago we were rivals and now we are partners. That we've been through a war together. That we survived. Thank the gods. _

_ Well, I'm sure you're surrounded by other attractive green-eyed dark-skinned people but I must admit that I miss seeing you. Those eyes that are brighter than any forest and your smile which is brighter than the brightest of stars. _

_ I suppose I'm getting a little carried away. Don't get to carried away over there. Know that I love you more than anything.  _

_ Sincerely yours,  _

_ Lorenz Hellman Gloucester." _

______

_ " Hey, Lorenz, _

_ I'm glad you wrote to me so fast. Your letter helped me get through days of long, kind of boring meetings. I'm glad Fodlan hasn't fallen apart. I wish you were here because I'm sure you would have found them exciting. I miss seeing you. I miss hearing your poetry in person. Sometimes, the sky turns a dark purplish-blue that reminds me of your hair. I was never much for rain but now I hope that it does so that the sky will change. Not that I actually need reminders. I wouldn't be able to forget you if I tried, which I don't plan on doing. _

_ More pressingly, I miss touching you. Feeling you. Do you lie back, stretch out and play with yourself too? Shove your fingers into your tight ass and moan? I hope that you think about me at night like I do you. I wouldn't be able to get through the day without thinking of you and touching myself at night." _

_ I hope to see you soon, perhaps in my dreams, _

_ Claude." _

Claude sends more letters than that of course. But he can't help but send this one as well. He truly does miss Lorenz. Drinking tea together. Lorenz blushing and moaning under him.

Then another letter appears, scented in roses.

_ " Hello, Claude, dearest partner and love of my life.  _

_ I am doing well. Fodlan is repairing itself rather slowly, though I suppose we can only move so quickly. We are all working hard. I especially miss you. _

_ Though I do not understand how you can write such lewd things down on paper as if it is normalcy. It is extremely inappropriate. Perhaps I have been affected by your luridness because I too do those things that you have mentioned. _

_ Love, yours truly,  _

_ Lorenz Hellman Gloucester." _

There are some trade reports and other political things that Claude takes care to read.

Still, he writes another letter.

_ " Dear Lorenz,  _

_ I didn't think you'd be so scandalized by my other letter. Mostly because, I barely said anything lewd, now I think that you've forced my hand.  _

_ I miss seeing you spread out before me. Fucking you into the mattress or sucking you off. You make the sweetest sounds when you're under me. Your cheeks flush the same color as the rose you wear on your chest. That chest that I love stripping. Those rosy nipples that I like to suck on. To bruise and mark you. Maybe somewhere that the mark will show up on your skin and you'll be reminded of how you got it whenever you move. I miss the way you wrap your fingers around me with the same skill that you use when preparing tea.  _

_ My bed here is big, and it's lonely without you here, _

_ Claude." _

He sends his letter and he doesn't get another one in response as soon as he'd like.

  
  
  
  


____________

  
  


Claude's sitting in his office finishing up paperwork when it happens. When Lorenz himself comes storming into his office. His hair a mess, his breathing labored. A rosy tinge to his cheeks. 

Claude smiles. He can't help it really. But all he can do is laugh. He puts down his pen and stands, stretching a bit.

"H-hello Claude," his purple-haired husband checks out.

" Hey, Lorenz. Geez, did you run all the way here from Fodlan?"

Lorenz strides forward quickly. " I should have, it'd probably have been faster."

Claude closes the distance between the two of them. They kiss, in between breaths Claude asks. " Mmm, but why the rush? Byleth driving you up a wall?"

Lorenz sighs. " I missed you, you dolt. Though now that I'm actually here I'm not sure why." He says though there's no heat in the phrase.

Claude laughs and wraps his hands around Lorenz's waist. 

" I missed you too. It's good to see you of course. Claude leans forward and bites Lorenz's neck. " I don't think letters are enough."

" They certainly are not." Lorenz takes some of the fabric from Claude's shirt in his hand. They kiss for a moment longer. Before they part again and Lorenz looks away sheepishly whispering. "I want you."

Claude kisses down his shoulder. " Mmm, then you have me."

Claude pushes Lorenz up against his desk. " I think about you every day you know. Every night. And most nights they aren't exactly chaste thoughts."

Lorenz blushes. He laughs. " More of these improper thoughts again? You couldn't get it all out on paper?"

" Afraid not."

Claude's hands encircle Lorenz's back as she strips him of his armor. " But if I can't get it out soon I'm gonna go crazy."

They kiss again, passionately, until Claude's hand ghosts over Lorenz's trousers. Lorenz's own hands find Claude's bulge and they stroke each other through their clothes for a while.

Suddenly Claude reaches forward and pushes papers and quills onto the floor.

" Oh, um wait," Lorenz says startled, looking at the floor. " Are you sure your not busy?"

" Not anymore, the paperwork can wait. I think, " Claude spins Lorenz around and pushes him over the desk.

Lorenz moans. " A-are you sure we should do it here?" 

" No, they know you're here and they wouldn't just burst in without any warning, unlike some people." 

Claude pulls down Lorenz's trousers. " Besides they all think you're a prim and proper noble, Lorenz. Not that we're about to fuck on my desk."

Lorenz moans and pulls Claude closer. " Fine then. Stop teasing me and do it."

Claude rubs his length against the swell of Lorenz's ass. " So demanding all of a sudden."

He moves back and forth as he reaches in one of his desk drawers for a vial of lube. 

" I wonder if you'll be able to talk like that for long," he teases.

Claude pours the oil onto his own cock, rubbing it up to his tip. He takes his other hand and tentatively pushes a finger into Lorenz's ass. He grinds back up against Claude.

" Oh, you're already loose. Have you really been playing with yourself down there for me?"

Lorenz moans again as Claude puts in a second finger and pumps in and out.

" Do you really need to ask such questions when you know the answer?

Claude chuckles. " Well, yes. Only because I like to hear your answers." 

Lorenz squirms. " Y-yes. I did. The things I did at night… thinking of you… I was too embarrassed to put them onto paper. But I want this. I...I want you… more than anything."

Claude slams his fingers down as far as they will go. " I'm glad to hear it. It goes without saying that I want you too."

" Ah but it's nice to hear."

" Yeah. Now, are you ready?"

Lorenz nods. " Yes, please. Of course."

Claude slips his fingers out, catching the sound of Lorenz's whine as he does. He lines his cock up with Lorenz's ass and in a swift motion, he rams it inside. 

Lorenz moans loudly and, in this moment he's glad he told the servants to clear out when he heard Lorenz was coming.

Claude pumps his cock in and out in long fluid strokes. The sound of Lorenz's loud moans and Claude's muffled moans and growls fill the room. Lorenz grinds his hips up to meet his thrusts. 

Claude runs one of his hands through Lorenz's now messed up hair before returning to his hips and thrusting as hard as he can.

" Ah, Lorenz," he moans, losing control of his voice. " I'm close."

" Me too. D-don't pull out."

Claude does not, and moments later he's cumming in Lorenz's ass. Panting and digging his fingers into Lorenz's hips as he does. It doesn't take Lorenz long to cum as well. Moaning loudly one final time before his arms give way and he settles his head on the desk. 

They take a moment to catch their breath. Claude recently pulls out. He misses the sensation already. He pulls Lorenz back and they both fall into his chair. The purple-haired man lands in his lap.

" We've… certainly made a mess of your workspace," Lorenz pants. 

" Mmm, so we did. Is that such a bad thing though?" Claude lets his hands glide down to Lorenz's waist before pressing a kiss into his neck. 

"N-no… I liked it." Lorenz runs his hand through Claude's hair and nuzzles into him. " Though I fear that once things settle down a bit more… that we'll never get any work done."

" Why is that?"

" I've become complicit in these lewd fantasies of yours." Lorenz sighs but he can't be to upset with the way he's smiling. 

Claude grins. " Good, I'm glad to have a partner in crime."

_____

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Claurenz Week everyone. The prompts looked really sad so obviously to avoid that I had to write smut. And I tried to write romance   
> Follow me on twitter for more fire emblem ramblings @Tavitay


End file.
